La manifestación del dolor
by Kaioshin135
Summary: Pasa por nuestras cabezas y que negamos rápidamente al reconocer lo correcto de lo incorrecto. De lo bueno y lo malo. A través de un pensamiento que se puede volver más fuerte, que se queda en uno y lo niega, hasta olvidarlos y enterrarlo en su sub-consiente. Pero a pesar de ello queda plasmado y se vuelve más fuerte. Y en este caso…


**Esto es algo que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo en mi cabeza. Algo que manifestare en este One-shot.**

 **Lo que puede significar, la mayoría ya lo sabe. Pero aquí indago más profundo.**

 **Y estas son fechas oscuras, así que esta es mi aportación, ya tiene algo que no escribo en este bloque. Y es su turno.**

* * *

 **La manifestación del dolor**

La maldad misma puede venir de diferentes formas y versiones. Algunas peores que otras. Algunas veces es manifestada sin intención y provocado por diferentes situaciones que las originan.

Nadie se salva de sus horrores y todos somos afectados por ello, aun el más mínimo pensamiento. Puesto que los mas aterradores pensamientos...

Puede venir de uno mismo.

Pasa por nuestras cabezas y que negamos rápidamente al reconocer lo correcto de lo incorrecto. De lo bueno y lo malo. A través de un pensamiento que se puede volver más fuerte, que se queda en uno y lo niega, hasta olvidarlos y enterrarlo en su sub-consiente. Pero a pesar de ello queda plasmado y se vuelve más fuerte. Y en este caso…

-¿Por qué me niegas?

Desde los adentros alguien pregunta, con una voz seria y triste a la vez.

-Soy tu.

-No es cierto.- Alguien niega, un infante.

-Claro que lo soy.- Dice otro con apariencia de infante igual.

-¡Cállate!

-Veme a los ojos.

-No quiero.

-Hazlo.

-¡No quiero!

-¿Y porque no quieres?

El niño atemorizado no lo ve, no quiere, su mirada solo la tenia abajo y veía el cuerpo del quien le pregunta.

-¿Te doy miedo?- Viene esa pregunta.

No se escucha nada. El silencio se interpreta la respuesta.

-Pues haces bien. Debes temerme Link.

-¡¿Por qué?!

El héroe que paso por todas adversidades en su vida. Peleo contra toda adversidad conocida, aventurándose a lo desconocido y mortal a su temprana edad, al cumplir el destino que le esperaba. Soporto las calamidades que le esperaban. Sufrió y vio cara a cara a la muerte, enfrentándose a la maldad encarnada.

-Acéptame.- Dice una voz muy familiar.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

Aquel héroe que se atrevió aventurarse a otra tierra por error, después de salvar a su reino. Ayudando a lo que más lo necesitaban, socarrando a las diferentes regiones de aquella tierra. Soportando un inmenso dolor en cada batalla y viendo de nuevo a la muerte cara a cara y esta recibiéndola a su vez con una sonrisa de alegría, unos cánticos y bailes horribles.

A pesar de salir triunfante en sus batallas y guerras. Había algo, algo que no lo dejaba en paz desde que lo descubrió. Que con tan solo mirarlo sus más grandes temores se presentaron.

El infante héroe valientemente, fue hacia donde se encontraba eso que le aquejaba, para encarar y hacerle frente.

-Nunca estarás en paz. Puesto que yo soy una parte de ti.

Grave error.

-¡No es cierto!

-Me niegas… Te niegas, ¿Crees que hay una diferencia?

En este punto es consumido por aquella maldad. El infante héroe se queda callado, sin saber que decir. Tenía miedo, miedo de sí mismo al dudar ahora de su estado, al ver eso. Miedo al verse en un espejo completamente roto. Deja que la locura lo consuma al verse en dicho espejo, imaginándose lo peor de sí mismo.

-¡Veme a los ojos y admite lo que eres, admite también lo que sientes!- El reflejo le grita con gran furia.

-¡Nunca!

Al frente del héroe se encontraba una réplica de sí mismo. Pero esta no era oscura, tampoco tenía ojos rojos. Era diferente a lo que vio y enfrento antes. Manifestándose al frente de Link, su hórrido lado que no quiere aceptar.

-Eres un héroe.- Dice la réplica, elogiando y a su vez alagando al niño.- Pero también eres un monstruo. Al ser yo así.

-No es cierto.- Link llora mientras niega de lo que ve.

-Tienes razón.- Dice la voz seria y comprensiva.- No lo eres. En parte. Eres… Soy alguien provocado por lo que te aquejo. Aceptas esa parte, pero no aceptas toda por motivo a involucrarlos, por tu preocupación que les tienes, por ese amor que no existe ya. Es por eso que me niegas, te niegas.

El héroe solo llora mientras lo ve a los ojos.

-Nunca fuiste valorado ni siquiera tomado enserio, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Link traga saliva de impotencia al recordar.

-Un estúpido goron te puso condición que ayudaras a su gente, para recibir un Rubí.

-Era justo.- Dice valientemente el héroe.

-Sí lo es.- Responde la voz.- Pero si realmente era tan importante salvar a su gente, ¿Por qué no lo hiso el mismo y se encerró en su guarida?, digo si eran tan fuerte. Solo te mando al matadero para no verte. A ti, a un niño lo mando solo a la misma muerte.

-Pero cumplió.- Dice el héroe que se trata de defender

-Porque no le quedo de otra. Al ver que cumpliste, al menos tenía palabra.- Pero la maldad también se defiende.

El héroe no podía decir nada a eso, el trato si fue justo, pero tuvo un precio.

-Después. Fuiste obligado a cargar a una estúpida niña zora que se resistía a ir con su padre, mientras recibías daño al hacerlo, dando tu cuerpo como escudo, soportando la electricidad y diferentes tipos de dolor, todo porque tú eras un plebeyo a lado de esa princesa mala agradecida.

-Ella al menos me ofreció algo y medio el zafiro.

-Su mano… (Bfff), Por favor, ¿Enserio?- La voz con malicia, se burla.- Dime, ¿Qué entendías por compromiso en ese tiempo, que entendías por amor?, O mejor dicho… ¿La amabas para tenerla como esposa.

Y el héroe vuelve a callar.

-Un compromiso sin amor es el peor sufrimiento. Puesto que no compartes ese amor con esa persona, aunque esta lo comparta contigo, sigue siendo el mismo resultado desastroso. Lo que me respondes es una estupidez y tú mismo lo sabes.

Y la voz vuelve a ganar, refutando cada palabra y respuesta que dice el héroe. Pero aun para Link viene la parte peor, la peor de todas ellas. El ente no se rendiría hasta que el joven héroe lo acepte, acepte esa parte que tanto niega.

-Zelda nunca te amo.- Dice el ente, con voz seria y severa a su vez, pegándole con una puñalada de frente al héroe.- Ella solo te utilizo como un títere, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡No es cierto!- Link grita, niega con toda su alma.

-Si lo eres.- Pero el ente no se inmuta y lo esperaba, su voz sigue siendo la misma.- Ella no te valoro, después de lo que hiciste por ella, por Hyrule.

-¡CALLATE, NO ES VERDAD!- Link sigue gritando, como animal dolido.

-Si no lo fuera… ¿Por qué te regreso al pasado?- Pregunta el ente.- Si realmente te amaba, como tú lo haces, ella te hubiese aceptado, hubiese reinado a tu lado. Pero en lugar de eso estas aquí… Estas aquí inclusive al frente de mi.

Link se arrodilla ante los pies de ese ser y llora, llora de dolor, llora por ese pesar.

-Ella lo hiso por mi bienestar.- Dice el héroe, encontrando una salida a su sufrimiento.

-¿Eso piensas?- Pregunta el ente aun peleando contra el héroe al ver y oír resistencia.- ¿Eres recordado como héroe, amado, respetado?

El infante sigue llorando, usando sus manos ahora para apoyarse.

-¿Que te dicen los nobles, cuando te acercas a su princesa?- Y el ente con voz de infante pregunta.- ¿Te quieren, te respetan por estar al lado de ella?

Sin importar que la princesa lo aceptase, Link sabía que no podía ser de la misma manera ni aunque ella en realidad quisiera.

-Acéptalo. Te abandonaron.

El héroe sigue negando eso, no cree esa parte de su vida. Después de tanto sacrificio.

-Eso hasta la Princesa Zelda lo sabe.- El ente no cambia la mirada y su sonrisa aun sigue presente.- No le echo la culpa a la niña si te hace sentir mejor.

Pero en realidad eso no le ayudaba a Link a sentirse así. El infante está destrozado, acabado, su mundo se le venía encima.

-Pero si le echo la culpa aquella Zelda que te mando aquí, la que toco su ocarina. A la que quiero asesinar, a la que hubiese dejado a manos de Ganondorf.

-¿Qué eres tú?- Pregunta el infante furioso.

-Lo que tú no quieres aceptar.- Responde firmemente y sin moverse.- Soy aquella parte que se manifiesta al frente de ti por su apariencia.

-¡Tú no eres yo!

-Soy una parte, ya lo dije.- Y con casi el mismo rostro que Link dice eso.- Soy para ti aborrecible y mi apariencia lo muestra ante ti, ante las marcas de sufrimiento y locura, que niegas y que tuviste. Pero no soy una parte de toda malvada aunque lo parezca, condenado a darte esta sonrisa que solo guardo que para los tuyos que niegas, a los que me hicieron. Y solo a los que me hicieron les guardo esta cara y esta forma para que vean lo que te han hecho. Soy la locura y el odio.

-Acepto la responsabilidad de hacerte injustamente.- Admite Link.

Eso era el ente. Era el odio que el héroe contiene y la locura que ha soportado en aquellas aventuras, que después de ver a la muerte, después de sufrir varias veces hasta sangrar, después del rechazo que tuvo que soportar, el abandono de aquellos con quienes contaban. Todo se manifestó ante ese ente, dándole odio y locura en su ser. Y maligno antes las personas que lo hicieron así. Siendo el mismo héroe de ropas verdes que lo creo en parte, pero sin intención.

-¿Ahora me aceptas?

-Yo los perdono.

-¿Acaso perdonas a un goron que mando a un niño a una peligrosa caverna?, ¿Acaso perdonas a una princesa que no supo valorar el dolor y el entendimiento de un padre y de un niño que se tuvo que preocupar en buscarla, sufriendo a su vez por ella?, ¿Acaso perdonas a una estúpida que fue manipulada por ese hombre del desierto y afectado a un joven, perdiendo su infancia y que después de tanto sacrificio lo mande como si nada hubiese pasado?

La locura posee al Héroe Del Tiempo, mientras llora y grita de dolor y rabia al verse en el espejo roto. Al saber su cruel verdad. Esa era la manifestación de su odio escondido hacia el patriarca goron, hacia la princesa zora y hacia la princesa de Hyrule, su amada.

Un odio oculto que se acumulo de forma inconsciente en su aventura, un pequeño pensamiento que se quedo plasmado en su ser. Y que por fin se manifestó en una estatua vacía, con ojos vacios. Un cascaron de lo que es el. Pero un cascaron que a pesar de estar vacio, el único contenido, es su apariencia que demuestra el dolor del héroe y su rencor que provoco un odio al sufrir.

Y la única forma de salir de aquellos es con el perdón de aquellas personas que lo hicieron así.

Pero esas personas ya no están con él.

-¿Ahora me aceptas?- Pregunta una estatua.

* * *

 **Sé que no se acostumbra no ver este contenido de odio.**

 **Bueno. Soy Kaioshin. Tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano. Lo que mi loca y retorcida cabeza pidiera.**

 **Concentrandome en este One-Shot. Explicare lo que trata.**

 **Esto trato sobre la Estatua de la canción de la Elegía Al Vacio que se ocupa en la saga de Majora Mask. Cada estatua manifiesta algún mensaje. Las del Goron, Zora y Deku, se tiene dicho que es la forma en que murieron y en cierto modo sí creo eso.**

 **Pero la Estatua de Link que es la más aterradora de las tres. Link no está muerto. La estatua ya es sabido que manifiesta el sufrimiento del héroe.**

 **Pero es aquí donde indago mas, muchos dicen que es lo que manifiesta toda la aventura de que tiene en Termina. Pero yo digo que es en gran parte. Pero tomo también en cuenta toda la aventura de OoT.**

 **A diferencia de Dark Link, que es lo contrario de Link. La Estatua manifiesta una cosa diferente y es un horror psicológico y malos pensamientos del héroe. En este One-Shot, manifiesto todo lo que sufrió Link, desde OoT, hasta Majora Mask.**

 **Y es ahí donde doy cuenta de algo que se me ocurría desde hace tiempo y por ende. Link puede que tenga un odio hacia aquellas personas mencionadas. Daruina, Ruto y Zelda en orden.**

 **Ellos en parte ayudaron hacer esta estatua, ayudaron a darle esta apariencia a Link, pongo a la estatua como un cumulo de lo negativo de Link, como un cumulo de rencor, odio y resentimiento, que por fin se manifiesta. Sé que Link no tendrá esa clase de pensamientos hacia ellos, pero seremos realistas. Cuando uno se esfuerza y luego no recibes una valoración merecida, tiendes a caer en esos pensamientos, aunque sean rápidos.**

 **Y es aquí donde soy aterrador y cruel con los lectores fanáticos de este videojuego.**

 **¿Acaso no notaron lo injusto que es mandar solo a un niño a una caverna, cuando un goron fuerte podía hacer algo por su gente?**

 **¿Acaso merecía la pena y humillación de preocuparse por una princesa que se niega, que la obliga a uno cargarla, mientras Link recibe todo tipo de golpes, mientras aun la carga?, puesto que eso si pasa hasta en el manga.**

 **¿Y acaso, después de tanto trabajo duro, regreses a Link al pasado como si nada, sin ser al menos valorado como se merece?**

 **No es justificación que él sea el elegido de las Diosas, que aquellas personas se comportasen así con él.**

 **La apariencia de la Estatua no solo se la deben al mismo sufrimiento de Link, puesto que en parte y en gran o menor medida Zelda, Darmani y Ruto le dan en parte esa apariencia.**

 **Y de eso trata este One-Shot.**

 **Aquí encaro lo errores y el odio de Link hacia ellos, un odio que supongo ignoraron. En este caso es como un centro, que Link tuvo como pensamiento rápido, que al final de todo se manifestó tarde o temprano para él.**

 **Ya basta de ser aterrador.**

 **Si te gusto dame un fav. Y si no te gusto… Bueno lo intente XD.**

 **Al igual agradeceré un comentario para saber tu opinion.**

 **Si más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente historia.**


End file.
